


Thanks, Tucker

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Iconoclasts - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: The Captain wants to get laid, she's in Amber Heights. Tucker happens to be there.
Relationships: The Captain/Tucker Needham
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 5





	Thanks, Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 28 - Swallowing

Living on a ship with five people, a robot, and ADA was probably a bad idea. Jade loved her crew, don’t get her wrong, but there wasn’t much room for privacy. She couldn’t even masturbate without having a distinct feeling that someone might be watching her and it wasn’t just because the windows in her quarters were too big for comfort. She strongly suspected that, despite ADA claiming to not be watching and hearing everything, she was doing just that. 

So Jade was in Amber Heights sipping on a bottle of Spectrum Vodka and laughing at one of Nyoka’s stories. She wanted to get laid. All the people in Stellar Bay were often too stuffy or busy to bother and you couldn’t proposition anyone in Fallbrook without the risk of ending up with someone with a kink too weird to handle. So Jade, Captain of the Unreliable, figured the Iconoclasts would be the safest option. They were stuck on Monarch for a while and the tension in her heightened every day.

She glanced around the bar and tried to decide which follower would be lucky. She almost grabbed some random guy in an iconoclast mask when she noticed a familiar face sitting at a table. 

When she had come to Amber Heights, it had been to find a boy named Tucker and it had been hilarious when she showed up only to find out that he wasn’t a boy but a grown-ass man. The way he whined about his mother had been adorable and annoying but she couldn’t deny that he was kind of good looking. When he had grumbled that he was forty-two years old, she had felt a spark go down her spine. Jade would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to older men. Even Vicar Max made her want and it was hard enough having him on her ship. Last time she saw Tucker, he had been in Stellar Bay trying to get his “mama” to accept that he wasn’t going to be staying. 

She left her half-full bottle on the counter and sauntered over to the table. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at her. She threw a smile at him and promptly sat on his lap. The confusion and surprise on his face were amusing. 

“So, did you finally convince your mama to treat you like a grown man?” She said placing her hand on his chest and her arm around his neck. He visibly gulped and fingered his bottle of Zero Gee Brew.

“She wouldn’t budge but I left anyway,” he said, not quite meeting her eyes. She played with a strap on his armor and then whispered into his ear.

“Interested in getting out of here?” He nodded emphatically and she stood with a flourish. She winked at the other guys at the table and took Tucker’s hand as he stood. There were yells and catcalls, and even an amusing order from Nyoka to not “stay up too late”, they were heading out to Devil’s Peak in the morning after all.

They stumbled from the bar and she swung around to put her arms around his neck, she drew herself close to him and looked into his eyes.

“Do you want me?” She purred, his hands moved to hold her hips and Jade wondered if he’d been with many women.

“Yes, but I don’t...there’s not many private places here,” he said looking around as if desperate to get her alone. Jade grinned and pulled him into a dark corner, shielded from view but still outside. She gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him. It was a messy kiss with not much finesse. Jade didn’t mind and liked that Tucker kept his hands to her waist. She silently thanked herself for foregoing her usual armor and desperately wanted to shed the thin spacer’s gear she wore. But she wasn’t quite willing to be nude in a shady corner of Amber Heights so instead, she pulled on his armor, enough to pull his pants down.

She moaned at the feeling of his length in her hand. It had been too long and without a thought, she sunk to her knees. Tucker let out a low groan at the sight and carded his hand through her green locks. She pulled a bit more on his armor and then satisfied with her work, she turned back to his cock and licked the head. He was clean, considering, and Jade was grateful for it. Some of the iconoclasts didn’t smell too great but growing up in Stellar Bay must have taught him the importance of personal hygiene.

He was groaning, loudly, and while Jade didn’t want anyone to see her on her knees for anyone, she couldn’t fault that his groans sent jolts of pleasure to her wet core. He wasn’t small and he wasn’t big, Jade would be lying if she said she hadn’t snuck a peek of the old Vicar (she couldn’t remember if she had ever seen one quite so big). But Tucker would do. She had taken most of his length in her mouth when she heard laughing and an uproarious cheer. She sucked and licked, and wondered what was happening at the bar. She pulled off the hard cock in her hands and looked up at the Iconoclast. He was looking at her with a pleasurable haze to his eyes and she knew they didn’t have much time.

Tucker had been leaking profusely in her mouth and she wanted to at least get him inside her before he came. She pulled on her pants and then put her hands against the wall. The metal slightly warm under her hands, she stuck her ass out and promptly wiggled to get his attention. He groaned at the sight she made and dutifully took his place behind her. His grip on her hip was tight and Jade desperately wanted him to claw at her, she wouldn’t mind the marks. He rubbed the head of his cock along her wet folds and then quickly sunk into her tight depth. She moaned at the feeling of being filled and pushed back against his thrust. He was gripping her tightly and Jade just wanted him to move already. She pushed back again and then was jolted in surprise when his hand came down on her cheek with a loud slap.

“Stop moving,” he gritted out. She looked behind at him and noted the way his eyes were closed tight. She must have been right and now he was trying not to come so quickly. She allowed the reprieve but then a few moments later impatiently pushed back again. He groaned, low and loud in their little corner, and then finally he moved his hips. His thrusts were long and steady, he pulled out until his cock was nestled right in between her lips and then thrust until his balls slapped against her aching clit. She knew she wasn’t going to come like this and she didn’t mind. She could easily rub herself to an orgasm when he was done, no, what she had craved the most was the feeling of being stretched and filled so deliciously. 

His thrusts grew faster and shorter, he was practically grinding into her wet pussy over and over, no longer caring to go back more than an inch before thrusting forward. Pleasure coursed through her at the feeling of having him balls deep and the way her clit was repeatedly hit. She probably would have come if he could keep the rhythm up but at that moment Jade pushed him back. He stumbled as his cock slipped out of her and he looked disoriented for a moment. Jade immediately got to her knees, cringing at the sand digging into her skin, and put her mouth on his wet cock. He groaned as he realized what she wanted and carded his hand once again into her hair.

She sucked him hard and used her hands on him. He was bucking his hips and she would have complained if it had made her gag but he didn’t. Instead, she kept up her strokes and then he was grabbing her head with both hands and burying himself in her throat. He groaned deeply and she squirmed at the feeling of him coming down her throat. He released her quickly, and the look on his face almost made her laugh. He must have realized what he’d done for he was just looking at her wide-eyed. Jade licked his cock and swallowed the few drops that leaked out, then she stood. She dusted her knees and pulled up her pants.

He was tucking himself back in and righting his armor. She gave him a quick kiss and then proceeded to playfully bite at his lip.

“Thanks, Tucker,” she whispered and then walked back to the bar. Her pussy throbbed pleasantly and there was a broad smile on her face as she resumed sipping at her bottle of Spectrum Vodka, getting rid of the taste of him.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this pairing (although, I haven't read much The Outer Worlds fanfics), and thought why not! I love the game, I play it a lot and why not dip my quill into the fanfic arena?


End file.
